Final Love
by Andy1
Summary: Ash and Misty pretend to hate each other's guts, when, deep down, they care about each other. It's shyness that gets in the way. But when Butch comes over to Misty's house, a nightmare begins.


"Final love"

by Andrew Bustamante 

One day, a person named Ash woke up to his first day of school, which he refer- red to as hell itself. Ash had breakfast, then got his things, and when he was all ready, he went outside to find his freind, Brock, who had come over to walk to school with him, which was sort of their everyday routine.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Brock," Ash said in a bored tone. Brock, slightly taken aback by the miserable voice of his companion, said, enthusiastically to break Ash's glum mood, "Ohayo to you, too." _Dang it_, Brock thought; Ash was still indifferent. 

Brock asked, "So, Ash, are you ready to be in 8th grade?" 

"Not really... I still think its hell," Ash replied. 

"You never change, huh," Brock sighed,"Yare, yare." Then, suddenly, as if in response to Brock's failed attempts to get Ash out of his deep funk, a really pretty girl walked past both of them; Misty. "Now I think it's heaven," Ash said in a loud, ecstatic voice that could stun anyone next to him, such as Brock, and still could not be heard by pedestrians a fair distance from him, such as Misty. Thus, Brock was taken aback, again. "Uh, Ash, that's Misty. She's been pestering you, and making your life unworthy of living since you were ten years old," Brock said. "Uh, yeah, that's right, she's a stupid bitch," Ash said cruelly, and instantly, his face turning a bright shade of red, something that Brock didn't notice. 

Brock knew that Misty, and Ash loved to make fun of each other, and spoil each other's time as that was what he saw. But what Brock didn't know was that Ash and Misty loved each other; it was well-hidden under their childish arguments. It's just that they 

didn't want to tell each other, in fear that the other will turn them down. Also, they were afraid of what their freinds will say. 

When they got to school, Ash and Misty started poking fun at each other; the usual. 

"Ash your a stupid bitch f***er," yelled Misty. 

"NANI DESU TE!? Well, you're a gay slut," Ash returned Misty's unwelcoming comment. 

"I'm a girl you stupid piece of s**t," Misty shouted back in rage. 

"I know I'm a girl but what are yo--- D'OOOOOH," Ash said; as always, he lost.

"Of course, you are a girl, my dear Ashley. Ha, ha, ha. Hey, everyone! Check out

the school's one, and only hermaphrodite. Sugoi," Misty's voice rang out victoriously.

And this would go on and on...everyday. Well, at least something would always resolve the situation. Riiiiiiiing!!! the bell would go, and that was always at a time when

Ash was about to make a winning remark. D'oh. 

However, in class, they would still fight, so the bell wasn't much help. 

Ash, and Misty were busy throwing spit wads at each other, when the morning

anouncement popped up. "Ohayo, students. This Friday there is going to be an 8th grade homecoming dance," said the voice that came out of the speaker, daily, during the academic year. That voice was the principal's. "It will be held in the gymnasium," she continued, "You have 4 days to get your ticket. Oh, and one more thing: you need a date to get in. That will be all." 

_I hope Ash picks me_, Misty thought hopefully. 

At the end of the school day, Ash and Brock walked home together. During their

walk, Brock had a question playing over, and over in his mind. It was one of those ques-

tions that would linger in the mind of the beholder, and continue to wrack the person's 

pathetic brain, savagely, until the question was finally asked. Brock, unable to hold it any longer, asked, "Ash, are you getting gay with Gary Oak?"

"NANI!?" 

"Just kidding. Gomen nasai."

Brock, then, went, and popped out the real question.

"So, Ash, who are you gonna go out with if you go to the dance? Is it going to be Misty?"

"Um...uh...no," Ash replied hesitantly,"It's going to be someone different, but,

you know, you're kind of Misty's friend, so where does she...uh...live." 

"Why do you want to find out...IS IT BECAUSE YOU LIKE HER?" Brock suddenly jumped out at Ash, way too hysterically. 

_Holy crap_, Ash thought, stunned.

Ash, sweating, and ready to bolt, stuttered nervously, with a hint of insanity,

"Uh... uh, um, um...no, it's becuase I...I...want to T\P her house...yeah,...T\P her house, and...stuff...before I go home. Heh, heh...wicked."

_Eep_. Now Brock was stunned himself.

"Oh, uh, okay. She lives in 9568 Cherry Blossom Street. It's not too far from your house," Brock said, unsure of whether he was supposed to tell Ash, or not. Also, nervous of what Ash might do to Misty's house.

When Ash got home, he checked if his parents were there. They weren't, so he

was safe, or, at least, felt it. It was really dark in the house, and Ash had to go through a

lot of trouble just to turn the light on, which was at the far end of the living room. _Stupid_

daylight saving's time, he thought, as he tried desperately to get to the lamp A.S.A.P.

before he got hurt any further._ Itai_,_ I think I just stepped on a nail_._ I hate mom's_

housekeeping skills._ Ewww, that feels like a rotten banana peel_, _whatever it is_._ Ack, I think I just stepped on Charizard_'_s hard tail_._ CHARIZARD_'_S TAIL_!?... "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ash screamed as the whole room burst up in flames from Charizard's fiery breath. He had probably got the pokemon all riled up by stepping

on it's tail. But then, Charizard always got riled up even by the most trivial things. What

was even more amiss was how Charizard got out of his pokeball in the first place. 

When everything was back to normal, Ash pulled out 2 dance tickets. "Heh, heh, heh, this Friday I will ask her out," Ash thought in an evil manner. Good thing, too, be- cause if he had said it aloud, you'd think he'd suffered brain damage. Or worse. 

The next day, it was the usual. Ash, unenthusiastic as can be, says hi to the day,

prepares himself for his own personal hell, says hi to Brock, goes to school, runs into

Misty, says hello to the devil's one jerk of an advocate, but true love, and to extreme verbal sparring, thank you very much.

The whole week was half done. Today was Thursday, the day Ash was rarin' to

finally ask her out. The whole day passed, uneventfully, except for Tracy secretly making

a sketch of a teacher adjusting her G-string, and showing it off for the horny teens to savor, and then it was time to go home. As all the students of Pokemon Tech Middle School were preparing to leave, Brock asked Ash, "So, Ash, who's your date?" 

"Uh, no one," Ash said silently. At that moment, Ash's dance tickets fell out of his pockets at the worst possible time.

"Ha, then what are those tickets that just fell out of your pocket?" Brock yelled

excitedly. 

"Uh ... those are movie tickets," Ash yelled back in a hysterical panicky voice.

"Then why does it say dance?" Brock asked, in a musical tone, getting very suspicious. 

"That's...uh...the movie title. It's like...uh,um...a movie about this guy who wants

to dance...with...uh, well...a prostitute...yeah, a hot chick named...Spiffy...who's actually

a...gay...um, uh...Rashneej refugee. Tee, hee...sweet."

"Then why does it say 8th grade before it says dance?"

"Well, uh... you see, um... well I...um.................DAMN IT!!!" Ash cried out in defeat. 

" So it's true. You do have a date. Who is it?" Brock asked enquiringly.

"You swear not to tell anyone, make fun of me, or even tell Misty about this?" Ash muttered under his breath. 

"I do!" Brock swore.

"Alright...here goes...I... Love...Misty," Ash breathed.

" I see... HEY, EVERYBODY, ASH LOVES MISTY!!!" Brock shouted at the top of his voice. Suddenly someone's voice rose out of the crowd, saying," Alright! He finally admitted it." It was Todd's. 

"Oh great! Now they're going to make fun of me," Ash yelled at Brock, embarrassed and enraged at the same time. 

"No, Ash. They won't. Everyone in the world was waiting for you to admit it. Now

we know, and we won't make fun of you, or Misty. Besides, we all think you guys look good together. Plus, we knew you liked her from the way you always blushed when she called you a stupid piece of s**t," Brock proudly exclaimed. 

Ash said, " Ooooohhhh... but then how do you know she will love me back?"

"Isn't that the point of asking her if she does! Plus you have 2 dance tickets. How could it fail?"

Ash and Brock were walking home, when, suddenly, they heard 4 gun shots coming from Misty's house. When the last blast had died down, a few seconds later, another shot rang into the air. This blast was followed by a piercing scream; unmistakably Misty's. 

"Oh, my God! Those shots came from Misty's house. We better hurry, Brock," 

Ash yelled. 

"Right," Brock complied. 

After 2 heart-pounding minutes, Ash and Brock made it to Misty's house. They were in the front yard. From there, the house didn't look anywhere near dangerous. It actually looked inviting. They misinterpreted this, and thought everything was okay, so they went over to ring the doorbell and find out what all the commotion was about. It was only when they saw one of the windows of the house so violently shattered that they once again began their frenzied scramble. So they climbed through the window and went inside the house.

Once inside, they hurried as best as they could to find out if anyone was alive. They were making slow progress, what with most of the furniture turned over, and broken glass lying precariously on the floor. It was almost like they had been turned over to ward off some unknown terror.

They were inside the kitchen, when they heard a voice, and it was the most terrifying voice that they had ever heard. It wasn't just the muffled sound it made, but the words that came out of it: "_Somebody get the hospital please_". At this time, Ash and Brock were very freaked. 

"Let's split. Maybe we'll find Misty, or something" Ash said in a voice trembling with fear. 

So they did. After roaming the house for a while, Ash found a masked man on the floor lying in a pool of blood behind an overturned couch. It was apparently a suicide be-

cause there was a gun lying right next to him. 

" OH MY GOD! THERE'S BEEN A MURDER HERE BROCK," Ash yelled. Ash looked petrified as he stared at the dead, masked man lying on the floor. Suddenly, Ash couldn't take it anymore, and he tore the mask off the dead man. It was Butch. 

"B-Butch!? You're the murderer!?"Ash stammered, "That's cra-," he couldn't finish, and burst into tears. Who knew what that evil bastard had done to Misty and her family. He knew that Butch had hated Misty because she had foiled his plans to steal rare pokemon a few times.

Ash's hysterical sobs suddenly ceased, when he heard Brock scream: "OH MY GOD, ASH! I FOUND MISTY." 

Ash ran upstairs, and went to the place where Brock was calling him; Misty's room. When he got there he saw Misty, all mangled up and sprawled on the floor, covered with blood, like a hunted down deer. 

"Oh my God! I think I'm going to hurl," Brock gagged. Ash didn't laugh when Brock turned around to retch. Instead, he got onto the floor, took Misty's crumpled form in his arms, and shook her very gently, in fear that if he was rough, he would break her. "Misty? Misty?" Ash whispered. " Please, God, tell me you're alive." 

"Yes, Ash," came the reply, the voice, sounding faint in his ears. 

"You're going to be all right, Misty. I called the ambulance to get over here fast. Just hold on," Ash whispered hoarsely, as if he was going to die himself.

Later, the ambulance came over and picked up the five half-dead family members. At the hospital, many people came to see Misty. Even the gym leaders came. 6 hours passed, and it was Ash's turn. He went into the room and said, after a few moments had passed, "Misty, there's something I really have to tell you: ... I.... I love you. I even got two dance tickets for the dance on Friday." 

Misty responded, "For a long time, I've been wanting to tell you that. But I was afraid. Afraid that you wouldn't like me, that you would reject me, say that the idea was just weird." 

"You know... I really liked it when you called me stupid piece of s**t," Ash humored.

Misty laughed silently.

Ash left her, then; visiting hours were over.

Everyone was gone. That is, except for Ash. Ash stayed the whole night through to watch over Misty. It was 1 o' clock in the morning, when Misty called him to her chamber. 

"Yes, Misty?" Ash asked. 

"Ash," said Misty, "I don't think I'm going to make it." 

"Don't say that... of course you will... I won't let you go," Ash said in between tears. 

" Here,... *cough*... Ash. Take this," Misty said, as she handed him a t.m.24. 

"This will teach your Squirtle bubble beam. It's... *cough, wheeze*... a very powerful attack. Take this ,too. This is the elemental crusher badge. It will make your pokemon go over level 100. Now .................. go..........*choke*." Suddenly the thing that goes beep beep to see if you're alive, started doing something strange. It started going faster and faster. Beep.... beep.. beep. beep beep beepbeepbeepbeep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.... 

"Mis.. Mist....Misty! No... No... No. Cant be. **Misty!**" Ash yelled.**_ "MMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYY NOOOOOOO!_**" Too late. Misty was gone, and Ash had to live his life in torment after that sad experience, never to hear her voice again, and having the same nightmare over, and over again of that sad night. Never to see her. Only in his dreams. 

**__**

The End

The point of this story was to make a fanfic, but also to tell a moral. The moral of the story was to tell whoever you like, even if they don't like you, that you like them before it's too late.


End file.
